


Love and Lust (in Dark Places)

by hischerryboy



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Gore/Referenced Gore, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misgendering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hischerryboy/pseuds/hischerryboy
Summary: Self indulgent sexy times between Eddie Gluskin and the ‘reader’ who is transmasc.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Love and Lust (in Dark Places)

**Author's Note:**

> There will be obvious misgendering, slight mentions of gore at the beginning, and descriptions and language used that could cause feelings of dysphoria. Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with any of these!

Running. You were vaguely aware that you had been running for some time, the persistent ache in your calves screaming this fact and sending it throughout the entirety of your legs. Your arms and torso were limp from the exhaustion that was to be expected from jumping over the rotted obstacles that surrounded you and recklessly lunging away from the dangerous variants that occupied the area. Tired and sweating profusely, you jogged, strutting forward by the lead of your tired torso, your legs trailing behind absentmindedly as though attached to a leash. From some unknown hiding place nestled within the dust of the shadows, a couple of gruff and detached snickers graced your indifferent ears. 

“This ignorant fool has no idea what he’s in for.”

“I think he’s the first one to offer himself to the groom.”

“Let’s hope that he can at least distract that butcher for a little while.”

“I have a feeling that he’ll only be as useful as the others were, let’s get the hell out of here before it all goes to shit.”

And as quickly as they had made themselves known, the voices were gone. At this point you had given up on the jogging, now just barely dragging your feet along the soiled wooden boards. You had no idea where you were, and the blood and gore that littered the place could only be an indication of worse things to come. You could feel your eyes begin to burn and well up with tears. Exhausted, your form lowered to the dirty ground as you sat and held your knees with your head gently resting atop of them. As your tears began to slow their pace and lazily make their way down your cheeks, your breathing began to slow and relax as you felt yourself be lulled into the solace of nothingness.

The first thing you noticed when you came to, other than the horrible sensation of rough, frayed wood and splinters pricking the backs of your legs, was the feeling of burning rope scorching the flesh of your wrists. You looked around and suddenly the smell of death and looming impending doom made a lot more sense. Naturally, like the many things that you had witnessed during your time wandering this hellish maze, it was unlike anything you had ever seen or smelt before. The urge to vomit hijacked your senses, but you tried to hold it in against your better judgement. Your eyes wandered as you tried to distract yourself from the thought and shuddered when you noticed the blade of a saw resting not too far away from in between your legs. And then there was the sound of a door opening, and in strode quite possibly the biggest man you’d ever seen in your entire life.

“Hello darling! I hope I didn’t keep you waiting for terribly long! I must apologize for being tardy but surely you must know how many preparations are necessary before a wedding.”

You gulped as he came closer, analyzing his being with a twisted and unfounded curiosity. Slicked back brown hair, blue eyes swimming in the middle of blood red scleras, proper blue vest and bow tie over a white shirt, dark slacks. He, at least in appearance, was quite different from any of the other variants that you had seen before.

He sauntered up to your left and brought up one of his hands to caress your cheek.

“Hello, again darling. Relieved to see me now?”

Trying to muster up a response, you absentmindedly replied, “Of course, dear. I feel a thousand times better now that you’re here.”

You stared at him and he fondly smiled back at you. The sentiment wasn’t entirely a lie. He hadn’t outright made an effort to kill you, at least not yet. And for some reason that alone was enough for you to take a little comfort in. Suddenly, you felt large intrusive hands pressing down and exploring your body and you felt the warm sensation of blush settle onto your cheeks.

“I know the methods are a bit...informal darling, but I need to inspect you properly first before we go any further. Try and be a good girl, okay?”  
  


You swallowed dryly for what must have been the thousandth time and desperately tried to ignore the implications of what his inspection could entail. You felt that familiar sickness and dread in your stomach again as the dark corners of your brain once again conjured up the thoughts of dysphoria, like a swarm of angry bees were trapped inside your brain. As his big hands began to unbutton your shirt, he once again resumed the small talk that was driven by his delusions.

“You’ve undoubtedly been through a lot darling. You gave me a terrible fright when I found you blacked out but I was so happy to see you again. You’d been gone for so long that...I started to fear that you were like the others.” A hand found it’s way onto your cheek again and you felt a pair of lips peck at your nose.

“Do you even remember my name after all this time that we’ve been apart?” You shook your head and the larger man’s facial expression switched from tender love to an almost pained frown. “It’s Eddie, of course. And just to restrengthen our bonds once lost, could you tell me your name again as well, darling?”

“Y/n”, you responded, but not too eagerly.

“Y/n...beautiful. A beautiful name so fitting for my love! But I must admit we’re getting off task,” he said as his fingers latched onto your binder. “And I don’t much care for these distractions when there’s still so much work to be done. I must admit though, your appearance is a little...boyish now that I’m fully taking it in, as well as your choice of clothes. But of course that can easily be fixed. I’ll conjure you some new dresses and hair can always grow back.”

He made quick work of removing the garments that once adorned your top half and soon began working on the bottom half. You felt an unjustified sense of trust in the man and the notion in your head that he wouldn’t do anything to your distaste. You shivered a bit as he unbuttoned your pants which were thrown behind him without so much as a second thought.

“How are you feeling darling? You’re doing so very well thus far,” he stated as he lovingly ran his fingers through your hair. It felt good, and you instinctively pushed your head into his fingers, which earned a chuckle out of the larger man.

“I feel fine, dear. I trust you to take good care of me.”

He looked lovingly into your eyes and smiled. “Of course darling. You know I’ll always do my best when your well-being is in my hands.”

The cold sensation of air bloomed over your now exposed thighs and groin. Eddie’s hands had scuttled down to your lower half and you bit your lip as you felt his large hands cup your fat cunt. Everything about him seemed awestruck in that moment. His face, his movements, even his own fingers as they began to explore and caress at your folds.

“M-my darling. My beautiful and wonderful darling. So lucky am I to be graced with a wife so perfectly beautiful, both in mind and in form.” You felt a flick of his fingers as he lightly teased your clit. “No, of course you’re perfect. I knew you weren’t like any of the others. Forgive me for my once misguided judgement.”

This whole situation was quickly becoming too much for you - the touches, the praising, the intimacy. The fact that you had been naked for quite some time and Eddie was still fully clothed.

“Eddie...” you crooned, voice dripping with liquid desire.

Something had suddenly changed in the atmosphere and something once more changed in his eyes - his expression snapping from a tired sense of infatuation to burning and blistering lust. You sighed with relief as you felt your wrists finally being freed from the restraints. Eddie scooped you up and carried you to his room as your head rested on his shoulder, the sense of anticipation pooling to your needy cunt. The most intimate part of the wedding process was underway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! First off, I would like to say thank you for reading my work. Though it’s just a one shot (and I’ll try to post the second half as soon as possible) I don’t really write or post fanfics that often, let alone publicly, so any attention that this thing gets is not well deserved. I also apologize if there are any (or many) inaccuracies in this simple one shot. Anyways, peace out!


End file.
